memories on the battlefield
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Hermione and Neville make Ron "jealous" by sneaking off and "snogging."


**So this is for a challenge! the name of the challenge was "24 Hours of Romance" and I chose the character Neville and Thanatos Anglos Girl gave me either Hermione/Neville or Neville/Luna…so I kind of combined them. I'm not sure if its really a "romance" fic but yea I like it.**

I was standing in the middle of Hogwart's entryway which had become more of a battlefield than anything else. People whipped around me, arms pushing past and looking desperately for their loved ones. I spotted people holding hands as they ran, clinging to their lovers for their lives-literally. I scanned the crowd for anyone to run to and spotted none other than Neville standing beside Harry and Ginny, talking quietly. I smiled a bit, thinking of our last months at Hogwarts during sixth year.

_It had become almost a game we played, Neville and I. The more Ron snogged Lavender, the more I ran to Neville and the more intense our sessions would be. I'd wait for him in the library and then we'd saunter past Ron and Harry on our way to the room of requirement. We'd never flat out snog in the hallway like Ron and Lavender though. Actually, we never really snogged at all. We just hid in the room of requirment for a certain amount of time before leaving looking a bit, well, rumpled. It was an interesting game where I got to watch Ron's expression as we walked into the common room holding hands._

_So there I was again shuffling the pages of the book I was 'reading' when I heard him call my name. I closed the book and smiled at him, standing to quickly cross the aisle and take his hand. "Hello Neville." She smiled, leaning up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Come with me?" She asked and she grinned when he nodded. It seemed he never got old of their little game even though he got nothing out of it. She gripped his hand before leading him out of the library and into the crowded hallway._

_Harry and Ron were leaning against a wall, talking and as always, Harry nudged Ron's shoulder causing him to look up with a disdainful expression. I shuffled past them as if I hadn't even noticed they were there and quickly weaving through the wall of students. I slipped silently up the stairs while holding Neville's hand close to my side and finally we stood in front of the room of requirement. The door emerged and I opened it, pulling Neville quickly inside by his hand into their little hideaway._

_It was a cozy little room with a bright red loveseat and a fireplace set against the back wall. It was always the perfect temperature and it made me feel at home so I slipped my arms out of my robes, throwing them over the back of the couch before sitting and crossing my jean clad legs. Neville sat beside me and I smiled gently at him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I wish I could fall in love with you, Neville." I whispered quietly, face darkening a bit._

_Neville coughed, looking away from her. "Why's that Hermione?" He asked with a frown. "I'm nothing special. Just a pudgy little orphan who can barely do magic and is obsessed with plants."_

_I smirked. "You're great, Neville. Your funny and sweet and honest and god I bet you'd treat a girl right." I laughed, looking over at him. "You wouldn't make a girl wait six years only to watch you snog another girl relentlessly in the hallway, would you? You'd at least have the decency to snog another girl behind closed doors, right?"_

_Neville chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose." he looked at her, frowning. "Ron's a good guy too though. Just a little thick." He added, making me laugh._

_"You're in love with Luna, aren't you?" I asked him quietly, eyes glued to the window across the room. Outside the darkness was falling and twilight was glowing in it's eerie iridescent way. Fresh snow had fallen and dusted the ground like a blanket. It was beautiful. Hogwarts in the winter was one of the most-if not the most-beautiful sights I'd seen yet._

_Neville coughed, leaning his head back against the couch to look at the ceiling. "Am I that transparent?" He asked quietly and I laughed, looking back at him with a smile._

_"I am just pretty good at spotting it." I answered, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "For what it's worth, I think she loves you back." I told him quietly and he snorted._

_"Luna Lovegood doesn't know I'm alive." He answered cynically before correcting himself. "Romantically anyway."_

_I sighed, looking at him. "Don't be so down on yourself, Neville. Pretty soon you'll either find a girl who does, or Luna will, or something. There is love for you too, Longbottom." I told him and he laughed. "So, let's stop the pity party and get this party started." I joked and he looked over at me seriously._

_"Hermione…" He whispered as I slipped forward. "Are you sure about this?" His words were quiet which was cute. He didn't realize how amazing he could be. I only wish I could love him the way I love Ron._

_"Sh. Its just a kiss." I answered, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him more deeply, smiling to myself. He gently placed his hands on either side of my waist and it was so simple. I could kiss Neville forever. He was so sweet the way he moved against me. I think it was the nerves that made him that way but who knows, I liked it none the less._

_A little bit later we were walking into the common room, hand in hand with little smiles on our faces. The others could think what they will. We did nothing wrong. I saw Ron sitting across from Harry and Ginny by the window. Harry's head was lying in Ginny's lap and when she saw me she stood, startling him. I watched as Ginny quickly crossed the room and frowned. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked and I smiled at Neville._

_"I'll see you later, Neville." I told him before turning to look at Ginny with raised eyebrows. "What is it?" I asked and she laughed._

_"You know Luna likes Neville, don't you?" She asked and I leaned against the wall, frowning. She let out an exasperated sigh. "My brother just broke up with Lavender."_

Neville turned from Harry and Ginny and ran into Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. Have you seen Luna?" He asked, attempting to catch his breath.

"No, why?" I asked but I knew the answer. I smiled to myself. He deserved love too, after all.

Neville laughed, sidestepping away with a grin. "I've been in love with her for years, I think she has the right to know that before we die." He answered almost giddily and that was it. I took off in search of that shaggy ginger hair. It was time she told him she loved him before they died. Or better, before they lived.


End file.
